Unknown love
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Chichi and Goku go out on a date 3 days before Valentines. But when Chichi meets an old friend, how will Goku react? Thanks for all the good memories! [COMPLETE]
1. Who is he?

Chapter 1- Who is he?  
  
Story: Unknown love  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my third fic and I hope it ain't that bad. Ok PLEASE don't flame at me because I'm new at writing stuff ok? Ok I hope it isn't BAD BAD!!! Ok now this is set three days away from Valentines day ok? Ok on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi took a sip of her water. Goku stared at her silently and was thinking of how lucky he was to be married to such a wonderful wife. They were eating at a restaurant and it was three days away from Valentines day. A waiter came around to their table.  
  
  
  
"Ahem!" the waiter tried to get their attention.  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" Chichi apologised for the rudeness.  
  
  
  
"What is your order?" the waiter asked.  
  
  
  
"Er I would like some more water and…..some pasta please," Chichi told the waiter.  
  
  
  
"And you sir?" the waiter asked to Goku.  
  
  
  
"I would like all the left side of the menu and some water," Goku simply said to a shocked waiter.  
  
  
  
"Sir are you sure your going to eat all that?!" the still shocked waiter asked sweat dropping anime style.  
  
  
  
"Er sure why?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Never mind," the waiter said with a million sweat drops.  
  
  
  
The waiter slowly walked away and Goku fixed his gaze back on Chichi.  
  
  
  
"So why did he ask if I was going to eat that all?" Goku asked staring into Chichi's deep oynx eyes. (A/N: Is that how you spell oynx?)  
  
  
  
"Well maybe some people don't know you're a saiyan and that you eat a lot," Chichi told him.  
  
  
  
"Oh," Goku said blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
  
  
Chichi giggled and reached forward and rubbed his hair gently. Goku started purring at her tender touch. Chichi giggled more and kissed him.  
  
  
  
"Oh you silly saiyan," Chichi said giggling even more.  
  
  
  
"Oh really why?" Goku asked kissing Chichi's forehead.  
  
  
  
"Never mind," Chichi simply answered.  
  
  
  
"That's what the waiter said," Goku said resting his back on the seat.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I won't be like the waiter," Chichi laughed.  
  
  
  
Goku smiled as their orders came. The waiter wasn't the only one there bringing their orders. There were waitresses and waiter bringing in their orders because of how much Goku ordered.  
  
  
  
"Oh my," Chichi whispered shocked at how many waiters and waitresses were serving them.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" Goku said rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.  
  
  
  
One by one he ate all the plates while Chichi ate her one pasta for quite a while.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Finally they finished their dinner and Chichi smiled happily.  
  
  
  
"Thankyou Goku for taking me out for dinner, I'm sorry I haven't been such a good wife its jus-,"  
  
  
  
"Shh," Goku said putting a finger on Chichi's lips.  
  
  
  
"No Chichi it was me, I'm really sorry Chi," Goku said as tears fell from Chichi's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh Goku! Its alright!" Chichi said smiling happily and in tears.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" someone shouted.  
  
  
  
Chichi and Goku turned to see who it was that had shouted. Standing there was a man with black hair that normal men would have. He had deep black eyes and a wide grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"Er who are you?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"No-one that you know!" the man rudely said to Goku.  
  
  
  
He turned and faced Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Chichi do you remember me?" the man asked.  
  
  
  
Chichi was speech less of how this man who she didn't know at all knew her name. Anger grew inside of Goku.  
  
  
  
'How dare this guy come along and ruin my date with Chichi! Can't he see were having dinner! And he has a bad attitude!' Goku thought angrily.  
  
  
  
"Do you?" the man asked again.  
  
  
  
"No," Chichi replied confused.  
  
  
  
"Chichi do you remember the boy that took you out to dinner in the same place your in right now?" the man asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Chichi answered shocked that he knew her past.  
  
  
  
"The one that danced with you when no-one else would?" he asked again.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Chichi answered.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm that boy! Chi I'm that boy!" he cried happily.  
  
  
  
"Oh Aaron its you!" Chichi said jumping up and giving him a hug.  
  
  
  
"Oh Chi!" Aaron said hugging her back.  
  
  
  
Chichi stopped hugging him and turned around to Goku.  
  
  
  
"Goku this is my friend Aaron, Aaron this is my husband Goku!" Chichi explained.  
  
  
  
"Your husband?" Aaron asked groaning.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ok I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Hey if you guys hate Aaron I don't care I hate him too! Please review!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	2. Unexpected visit

Chapter-Unexpected visit  
  
Story: Unknown love  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for the reviews they were great! I would just like to thank….  
  
Ren-chan: Thanks for reading all my fics so far and thanks heeps for your review! And that's good that you think Aaron's a ass like I do!  
  
Serina Tsuki: Thankyou so much for your review! And heres the next chapter!  
  
Chichichick247: Do you think its really funny? Thanks!!! Ok thanks for your review!  
  
Thanks for your reviews guys I really appreciate it. Now Aaron is not going with Chichi ok? He's just some buggy guy who's in love with her and is going to do worser things in the next chapters. Ok that's the only hint I'm giving you ok? Eventually Chichi and Goku stay together because their my fav couple! Ok, ok onto chapter 2….  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Yes I am her husband and if you don't mind buzzing off because me and Chichi are having a 'date'," Goku snapped back the rudeness while holding onto Chichi's armas if he'll lose her forever.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well I just want to tell Chi something," Aaron said getting the picture.  
  
  
  
"Ok then I'll just listen to what you've got to say to 'my Chi'," Goku answered using a loud voice on my Chi.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Chichi its three days till Valentines day and I was hoping that you could bring your friends and family along for a little picnic, so what do you say?" Aaron asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure," answered Chichi.  
  
  
  
"But Chichi you promised me that-" Goku whined but Chichi stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.  
  
  
  
"Goku I'll give you a surprise in bed and it isn't breakfast in bed," Chichi whispered to Goku only and blushe a deep shade of red.  
  
  
  
"Oh," Goku said blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
  
  
"Um am I interrupting something?" Aaron asked wanting to know what they were whispering.  
  
  
  
"Um no! We were just talking about….our plans for Valentines day and er….." Chichi tried to explain.  
  
  
  
"And that your coming to the picnic?" Aaron asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Uh yes, yes we are," Chichi answered.  
  
  
  
"Great!" Aaron sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Chichi look at the time! Gotta go bye!" Goku said scooping Chichi up in his arms and ran out the door and flying to their house.  
  
  
  
"Chichi what did that guy have to do with you and the dinner and the dance?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Oh his just an old friend," Chichi happily said as the wind blew in her hair.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was the next day and Goku marked two days till Valentines day.  
  
  
  
'I wonder what Chichi is going to think of my present to her' Goku thought grinning widely.  
  
  
  
Chichi was cooking in the kitchen which was what she usually did. Goku walked in the kitchen and walked up behind Chichi. Goku wrapped his muscular arms around Chichi.  
  
  
  
"What are you cooking?" Goku asked.  
  
  
  
"My usually," Chichi answered smiling.  
  
  
  
"Really?" Goku said licking his lips.  
  
  
  
"Yep," Chichi answered again.  
  
  
  
"Ok then, its two more days till Valentines day," Goku told her while letting her go.  
  
  
  
"I can't wait!" Chichi squealed.  
  
  
  
DING DONG! The door bell rang loudly.  
  
  
  
"Oh I'll go answer that Goku," Chichi said leaving the kitchen to answer the door.  
  
  
  
Chichi opened the door and gasped in shock.  
  
  
  
"Who is it Chichi?" Goku asked coming into the lounge room and stood behind Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Aaron how did you know I lived here?" Chichi asked as she looked him up and down.  
  
  
  
"Maybe luck," Aaron grinned widely.  
  
  
  
He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt underneath and a red rose in his pocket. He held a bunch of flowers with a purple ribbon around it. They were pink and red roses.  
  
  
  
"These are for you," Aaron said giving Chichi the roses.  
  
  
  
"Oh thankyou," Chichi said blushing while holding the roses.  
  
  
  
"Gee what a unexpected visit," Goku growled.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
YAH!! Another chapter done! Ok please review! And lady's and gentlemen if you like you can flame at me for making the annoying Aaron! Oh boy I want to kill him myself! Don't worry I get rid of him one chapter.  
  
Ja'ne! 


	3. Unwanted company

Chapter 3-Unwanted company  
  
Story: Unknown love  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: HOORAY!!!! I'm doing chapter 3 already when I just updated chapter 2 today! I would just like to thank……  
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks for your review and Aaron sure does need a ass whopping alright! He might get it in this chapter or maybe another chapter you never know whats going to happen. ^_^  
  
Mistress Raye: Thanks for your review and I will get rid of him I promise and Goku is going to have the honours of getting rid of him! ~_^  
  
Ren-chan: Once again I have to thank you for your review and Goku isn't going to be happy with Aaron around Chichi.  
  
Kei: Thanks heaps for your review and yes how dare he call her Chi and how did he know where she lived? Maybe he is a stalker and how did he know where they were when they were in the restaurant? Is he really a stalker?! Ok I'll give you a hint if I ::wink:: somewhere in the story that means he is a stalker but if I ::blink:: he is a serious stalker but if I ::yawn:: he is not a stalker ok? So keep your eyes out readers!  
  
Ok that's all for my Authors note ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry there wasn't any disclaimer on chapter 1 and 2 I just keep on forgetting. I do not own Dragonballz.  
  
Ok onto chapter 3!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So Chi can I come in?" Aaron asked reaching out his hand and holding Chichi's hand and then kissed it.  
  
  
  
Chichi blushed. Goku had his fists into balls as he watch Aaron kissed her hand.  
  
  
  
'How dare that guy call her Chi! Who dose he think he is?! I'll make sure he doesn't go near her again!' Goku thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Come in Aaron," Chichi said still blushing.  
  
  
  
"Thankyou Chi," Aaron grinned evilly as Goku gave him-a-stay-away-from- Chichi-you-son-of-a…..::blink::  
  
  
  
"Goku are you ok?" Chichi asked looking worriedly at Goku.  
  
  
  
"Um yeah sure Chi!" Goku said laughing pretending something was funny.  
  
  
  
"Ok. Lets go sit down!" Chichi squealed as she got the middle of the couch.  
  
  
  
"Ok then!" both Aaron and Goku said at the same time while jumping on to the couch.  
  
  
  
Goku on Chichi's left and Aaron the Chichi's right. Both men put an arm around Chichi. Goku glared at Aaron as if he were doing a sin. (A/N: Your dam right Goku that is a sin!)  
  
  
  
"Um you guys your squashing me!" Chichi yelled.  
  
  
  
"Oh gomen!" both men apologized as they stopped squashing Chichi.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I know! I know! I know! Too short right? Well this is my second chapter I had to write in one day. Ok tell me what you guys think when you review.  
  
Ja'ne! 


	4. One more day left Soon?

Chapter 4- One more day?  
  
Story: Unknown love  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm back with chapter 4! Sorry all those who want to read my other fic 'Lifes tough' but I am way too tired and I'm trying to fit it in with school HW and all that stuff. Ok after I do chapter 4 for this I guess I'll TRY to do chapter 6 for 'Lifes tough' which is one in a zillion chances! I just would like to thank….  
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks for your review!  
  
Sakura Masaki: Thanks for your review and I like Goku when his pissed too. Lol. I loved your review!  
  
I won't tell: Lol. Thanks! Aaron is rude and yeah he touched Chichi. DUN DUN DUN!!! He better watch it! I will kill him off as I said before he is going to go as soon as the day of the picnic finished and then he'll get kicked out! Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: Me poor me very poor! Me no own DBZ.  
  
Ok time for chapter 4 please enjoy! ~_^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi, Goku and Aaron talked for a while about how their life was and about the past. It was 2:30 and time seemed to fly quick and Gohan walked in the house carrying his school bag. Gohan had just come back from the second last day of school.  
  
  
  
"Hi dad hi m-WHO THE HECK IS HE?!" Gohan asked looking shocked at Aaron while dropping his bag.  
  
  
  
"Oh Gohan his just a friend who came to visit and his name is Aaron. Aaron say hello to my son Gohan," Chichi said flashing the famous Son smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh hi Gohan," Aaron said jumping up and shaking Gohan's hand.  
  
  
  
"Uh Gohan where is your brother Goten?" Chichi asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh he went to Bulma's house on the kintoun so he can go play with Trunks, I thought you knew mum," Gohan explained.  
  
  
  
Chichi sighed. "I should of known," Chichi said sighing again.  
  
  
  
"Who's Goten?" Aaron asked.  
  
  
  
"He's my second son and he is 3," Goku answered for Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Oh," Aaron thought for a while.  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" wailed Chichi jumping up off the couch and running to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?!" all three men asked racing after Chichi.  
  
  
  
"My cooking's burnt!" Chichi cried turning off the stove.  
  
  
  
"It's ruined!" Chichi cried once again.  
  
  
  
"Aaawww it's ok mum just cook it again," Gohan suggested.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Chi," Goku agreed.  
  
  
  
Chichi glanced at her watch. "Oh no I'm late for me and the girl's meeting!" she cried once again.  
  
  
  
She grabbed her coat and ran to the door and flung it open.  
  
  
  
"Bye guys!" Chichi yelled as Aaron followed.  
  
  
  
"So Chichi see you tomorrow?" Aaron asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Whatever gotta go!" Chichi replied jumping into the capsule corp car that Bulma had given her just last week. Chichi drove off quickly into the sunlight.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sorry another short chapter but hey schools tough! Please review email me if you've got some problems with this fic. This is my email lightvsdark@sailormoon.com ok?  
  
  
  
Preview: Chichi and the girls have a meeting about what their getting for their loved ones for Valentines day. They go to the shops to buy things and heaps of problems pop up! Heaps of humour on the next chapter! You don't wanna miss it!  
  
Ja'ne!  
  
Chibi_Chichan 


	5. Planning ahead

Chapter 5- Planning ahead  
  
Story: Unknown love  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: YAH! Chapter 5 is going to be completed! Ok I would just like to thank….  
  
Lady Nightshade: Hmm….Thanks!  
  
Polka Dot: Hmm….maybe. Thanks for your review!  
  
Kei and Yuri: Thanks for your review and yes he is a serious stalker and he could be stalking you right now! *looks around and to make sure he didn't hear her* Ok hope you will enjoy this one!  
  
Ren-chan: Loved ya review THANKYOU!  
  
Midori-sama: Er…..did you just say what I think you did?  
  
Chichichick247@msn.com: Thanks for your review and telling me what you liked!  
  
I won't tell: Yes Valentines day! Thanks!  
  
Ok that's all! Thanks to those who reviewed it really helps me! Ok onto chapter 5!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi was speeding at 90. There were blue and red flashes but Chichi didn't notice them at all. She was too busy paying attention to the time. Then Chichi heard the siren.  
  
  
  
'Oh shit the police!' Chichi thought.  
  
  
  
"Um ma'am I think you have to pull over," the policeman ordered.  
  
  
  
Chichi stopped the car.  
  
  
  
"Ma'am can I please see your license and registration," the chubby policeman asked.  
  
  
  
Chichi looked at him and growled.  
  
  
  
"Or maybe I should leave," the chubby policeman said backing away to his car.  
  
  
  
"Yes you do that!" Chichi yelled after him from her car and turned on the gas and rode off again.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~ Meeting at capsule corp *~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
All the girls were having a meeting at capsule corporations. (Bulma's house)  
  
  
  
"Boy, wheres Chichi?" Bulma asked taking a glance at her watch.  
  
  
  
"Its been three hours so where is she?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
"Maybe she had a snack at the new café Bulma so just chill," 18 said taking a sip from her coke can.  
  
  
  
"Yeah and shes planning a few things for Valentines day," Launch suggested.  
  
  
  
"WERE PLANNING IT HERE! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT IN THERE NOODLES?!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
  
"Well GEE SORRY MRS PERFECT! I FORGOT! AND I DON'T HAVE NOODLES IN MY HEAD!" Launch growled back.  
  
  
  
"Hmph," Bulma said not satisfied.  
  
  
  
"Hey here comes Chichi! Hello BONEHEADS!" 18 cried waving a hand in front of Launch and Bulma's face.  
  
  
  
"WE ARE NOT BONEHEADS!" Bulma and Launch yelled.  
  
  
  
Chichi stopped the car and hopped out.  
  
  
  
"Hey gals!" Chichi yelled smiling and waving hello.  
  
  
  
"Hi," Bulma simply said sticking her nose up high in the air.  
  
  
  
"Hi," Launch simply said too doing the same thing.  
  
  
  
"Hello Chichi," 18 lamely said.  
  
  
  
"Hi, er gee Bulma I just said hello and your already being self-centered," Chichi said with a grin.  
  
  
  
"I AM NOT SELF-CENTERED! YOU GET IT! I AM NORMAL!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ain't looking like it," Chichi said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Sure," 18 agreed.  
  
  
  
"Get with the catch Bulma were having a meeting," Launch ordered.  
  
  
  
"As if you knew!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
  
"Oh no," Chichi sighed.  
  
  
  
"Here we go again," 18 sighed also.  
  
  
  
Launch and Bulma started to argue and then started to throw things at each other.  
  
  
  
"Oh brother!" both Chichi and Bulma groaned.  
  
  
  
"Some planning ahead!" Chichi cried.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Too short? Well that's chapter 5! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed that! Ok review and tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Ja'ne! 


	6. Shopping for trouble

Chapter 6- Shopping for trouble  
  
Story: Unknown love  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: YAH! Thanks goes to…..  
  
Aymei: *giggles* Thanks for your review!  
  
Erinallan: Thanks for telling me what you think and I will kill Aaron as soon as it gets to the picnic!  
  
Ren-chan: Thankyou Ren-chan! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
  
LiToxMoNKey: YAH! Hello and thanks for reviewing!  
  
I hope you keep bringing those reviews! Keep it on coming! I LOVE all your reviews! And welcome back LiToxMoNKey to Fanfiction.net!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
On this chapter: Chichi, Launch, 18 and Bulma go to the shops and plan to buy something for their loved ones and something for themselves too. ~_^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Come on gals!" Chichi yelled jumping into the car while being followed by Launch, Bulma and 18.  
  
  
  
"Er Chichi do you know how to drive?" Bulma asked sweatdropping anime style.  
  
  
  
"Bet ya she does but doesn't have a license!" Launch laughed.  
  
  
  
"Sure just like you!" 18 laughed.  
  
  
  
"Well at least I'm not driving!" Launch barked.  
  
  
  
"So at least Chichi's got guts!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP GUYS!" Chichi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
"Fine," everyone agreed.  
  
  
  
They silently sat in the car and this time Chichi was speeding at 100. Blue and red flashes…..siren-  
  
  
  
"Crikey the cops!" Chichi cried pulling over.  
  
  
  
"Ma'am may I se- YOU'RE THE SAME LADY!" the same chubby policeman said.  
  
  
  
"Is she?" Launch asked.  
  
  
  
"Well of course she is and you better watch it coppy cause she ain't nice when it comes to fines!" Bulma said.  
  
  
  
"Er gotta go!" the policeman said backing away to his car.  
  
  
  
"Actually your not going anywhere," 18 simply said blasting his car into dust.  
  
  
  
"Um," the policeman thought for a while.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess we'll leave you alone so you can think about it, bye!" Chichi said waving as she sped off.  
  
  
  
"Wait where am I go- oh nevermind," the police mumbled wondering what to do.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Here we are gals!" Chichi cried as they hopped out of the car.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Lets go shopping!" Bulma cheered.  
  
  
  
The girls ran in and were shocked to see- MILLIONS OF PEOPLE!  
  
  
  
"Wow this sure is packed!" Launch said looking around stunned.  
  
  
  
"What shop are we going to start with?" 18 asked.  
  
  
  
"I dunno lets start with that one," Chichi pointed to a clothes shop.  
  
  
  
They followed her in and they were shocked to see so many people fighting over clothes.  
  
  
  
"I got this first!" some people yelled while tugging and pulling at clothes.  
  
  
  
"You thief!" some cried when it was their go to get their clothes pulled from them.  
  
  
  
"Great," Launch sighed.  
  
  
  
"Oh look!" Bulma saw a bright pink shirt that read: BADMAN and there were bright yellow pants. (A/N: You know the clothes Vegeta wears in the Trunks saga!)  
  
  
  
"Veggie would simply love it!" Bulma cried.  
  
  
  
But just then a lady grabbed and walked away.  
  
  
  
"I guess that's your dreams down the drain," 18 simply said.  
  
  
  
"Grrrr shes not taking that anyway!" Bulma growled jumping to the lady.  
  
  
  
"Hey that's mine!" the lady cried as Bulma snatched the clothes off of her.  
  
  
  
"Not anymore I saw it first!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
  
"Oh boy and thought I was the only person who argues with Bulma! Wow!" Launch said.  
  
  
  
"Me too," Chichi agreed.  
  
  
  
"Me three," 18 agreed too.  
  
  
  
"Oh wow! Lets go to that shop!" Launch cried pointing at a make-up shop.  
  
  
  
As they entered the shop there was a battle alright!  
  
  
  
"UGH! They better watchout at what their doing!" 18 growled.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
That's all! Was that longer? Anyways I hope you R&R!  
  
  
  
Preview: Chichi is looking for something for Goku that he would like. Chichi finds it but bumps into someone on the way who is it? Try and guess and when you review leave your email address or if you don't want to then I can't give you chapter 7&8 and answer all your question to Dragonballz or my fic or someone elses fic I don't care what you ask just ask! So I hope you get the right answer for whos the person but if you don't want to its cool!  
  
Chibi_Chichan's corner: Origins of love by KeroKero really excellent! And Dragon ball eternal love by Julian Tran! Lovely! Growing closer by Yuri an super long and excellent fic! You've got mail by Stef-chan marvellous!  
  
  
  
Ok that's all Ja'ne! 


	7. What are you doing here?

Chapter 7- What are you doing here?  
  
Story: Unknown love  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: Ok thankyou for all your reviews I would like to thank…  
  
  
  
Ok that's all I have to give thanks to.  
  
Ren-chan: Thankyou!  
  
NightGal: Thanks and yes they should watch it!  
  
Mcyky Wynora Channy: Thankyou!  
  
~*Crystal Lily*~: Thankyou for your review!  
  
I won't tell: Thanks! Sorry its not Aaron.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I do own the non-existent characters!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
18 lifted her hand up and she was about to blast the whole shop to dust.  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Wait a sec 18!" Launch said stopping 18 from destroying the shop.  
  
  
  
"Ok I'll wait a sec! One! There is the sec ok?!" 18 growled.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on 18 lets just go to another shop I'm sure we'll find something!" Bulma said confidently.  
  
  
  
"Fine," 18 agreed.  
  
  
  
"Ok then lets go to that shop!" Bulma cried pointing to a shop a few feet away.  
  
  
  
"Ok lets go!" Chichi said.  
  
  
  
They entered the shop and were looking around the shop. The shop had heaps off things! There were toys, clothes, books, lap-tops, playstation and heaps of other cool stuff.  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Launch whispered staring in awe at how huge the place was.  
  
  
  
Chichi searched and searched but found nothing. Chichi stopped and found something just perfect! Chichi walked forward towards it and was just about to grab it but bumped into someone on the way. Chichi looked down and noticed it wasn't just one person it was two! They were little boys that looked like they were under 10 years old. One of the boys had short lavender hair and he wore casual clothes. The other boy had spiky hair that went everywhere and he wore an orange gi.  
  
  
  
"Goten? Trunks? What are you doing here?" Chichi asked staring at them.  
  
  
  
"Um hi mum," Goten greeted.  
  
  
  
"Hi Mrs. Son," Trunks greeted also.  
  
  
  
"What are you boys doing here? Alone?!" Chichi asked as Bulma, Launch and 18 arrived.  
  
  
  
"Well its like this Mrs. Son…." Trunks began.  
  
  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten cheerfully played in the house that was Capsule Corporations. They were cheerfully playing hide-and-go-seek. They were accidentally breaking a few things and making the place messy. Dark jet black eyes watched them angrily.  
  
  
  
"Haha Trunks you can't catch me!" Goten laughed.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah Goten lets see about that!" Trunks said running even faster.  
  
  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Goten laughed over and over again.  
  
  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
  
  
"GET OUT! OUT!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
"What a grouchy dad you've got!" Goten said.  
  
  
  
"Boy we were just playing!" Trunks protested.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Goten protested as well.  
  
  
  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
  
  
"Well that's what happened Mrs. Son," Trunks explained.  
  
  
  
"So your daddy kicked you out of the house eh?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh," Trunks said as Goten agreed too.  
  
  
  
"Well I'll have a little talk with him!" Bulma said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Ms. Briefs!" Goten said smiling the Son smile.  
  
  
  
"That's ok I'm just plain pissed that he kicked you out of the house! The nerve!" Bulma said.  
  
  
  
"Ok Goten I think I'll take you home, is that ok with you girls?" Chichi asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah that's ok," they all agreed.  
  
  
  
"Ok, we'll go shopping tomorrow ok?" Chichi said.  
  
  
  
"Ok," they agreed again.  
  
  
  
"Well bye!" Chichi waved goodbye and gave them a warm smile.  
  
  
  
"Bye Trunks!" Goten waved goodbye also and grinned.  
  
  
  
"Bye Goten!" Trunks smiled.  
  
  
  
"Bye Chichi!" all the girls waved bye as Chichi walked off with Goten.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As soon as Chichi and Goten got home they hopped out of the car and headed straight to the door and went in.  
  
  
  
"Hi everyone!" Goten smiled happily.  
  
  
  
"Hi Goten!" Both Goku and Gohan said.  
  
  
  
"Ok Goten next time ask to go to Trunks's house ok?" Chichi said.  
  
  
  
"Ok mum!" Goten nodded his head in agreement.  
  
  
  
Goten went straight to his room and silently trained. Chichi sighed and walked to her room. She was exhausted from running around trying to find something for Goku. Chichi jumped onto the bed and laid down. Goku slowly entered the room and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Hey Chi how was your day?" Goku softly asked laying down next to Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Bad," Chichi replied.  
  
  
  
Goku massaged her shoulders gently trying not to hurt her.  
  
  
  
"Have a rest Chi," Goku said in a soothing voice as he massaged her shoulders.  
  
  
  
Chichi turned around and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thankyou Goku," Chichi whispered as she laid her head on his well-built chest.  
  
  
  
"Chi…." Goku whispered as he stared at Chichi sleep peacefully.  
  
  
  
Chichi snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Goku…." Chichi whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Goku answered as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
  
  
"Hold me," Chichi whispered as Goku done as she said and held her close to his body.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Chi," Goku said as she peacefully slept in his arms.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The end of chapter 7! Yeah! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
  
  
Preview: Its one more day till Valentines day and Aaron's got a evil plan up his sleeve! You don't want to miss the next chapter of Unknown love.  
  
  
  
Please review ja'ne! 


	8. Gone

Chapter 8- Aaron's evil plan  
  
Story: Unknown love  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all those reviewers! Thanks goes to……  
  
  
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks!  
  
  
  
Polka Dot: Your right! Thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
Ren-chan: Thankyou and this chapter is going to be nice and long!  
  
  
  
Kei and Yuri: Love your reviews! Keep it up!  
  
  
  
Chichichick@msn.com: Ok thanks for your review and Aaron is back in this chapter!  
  
  
  
~*Crystal Lily*~: Yes wow you made a great guess!  
  
  
  
I won't tell: Yes evil plan! And you made a great guess on what Chichi's doing! How do you guys guess so well?  
  
Mycky Wynora Channy: Lol! Thanks for your review! He's plan ain't THAT evil.  
  
  
  
Dbz247: YAY! Another reviewer!  
  
  
  
Ok yes Aaron's got an evil plan and what is it? And if wondering its not going to be Chichi getting raped. Ok here we go…..  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi woke up early in the morning and she still was lying on Goku's chest. Chichi got up and stretched and gently shook Goku awake.  
  
  
  
"Goku, Goku wake up," Chichi said as Goku stirred.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Whats up Chi?" Goku asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Nothing Goku its just-" Chichi got cut off.  
  
  
  
"Ok then I'll go back to sleep….." Goku said closing his eyes and falling back to sleep again.  
  
  
  
"Goku wait! Goku!" Chichi kept shaking Goku.  
  
  
  
"CCChhhiiiiccccchhhhiiiii!" Goku cried rubbing his eyes again.  
  
  
  
"Goku please get up!" Chichi yelled.  
  
  
  
Ok Chichi!" Goku replied.  
  
  
  
Goku jumped off of the bed and turned around and faced Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Ok," Chichi got off of the bed and walked up to Goku.  
  
  
  
"Er Chichi whats up?" Goku asked as he looked down at her.  
  
  
  
"Onthit ksut oney wya!" Chichi smiled saying some kind of gibberish.  
  
  
  
"Wha?" Goku asked not understanding what Chichi said.  
  
  
  
"Nothing just one more day!" Chichi cried smiling once again.  
  
  
  
"On more day hmm……" Goku though for a while.  
  
  
  
"Wow time flies fast!" Goku said marking off one more day on the calender.  
  
  
  
"I'll make breakfast!" Chichi cheerily said as she walked off to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
DING DONG! The doorbell bell rang loudly and Chichi stopped on her way to the kitchen and walked over to the door to answer it. Goku came in as soon as the doorbell ran and stopped Chichi from answering the door.  
  
  
  
"I'll answer it!" Goku offered.  
  
  
  
"Goku," Chichi said.  
  
  
  
"Ok," Goku let Chichi answer the door.  
  
  
  
As soon as Chichi opened the door Goku growled. And yes you've guessed it the person standing there was- Aaron.  
  
  
  
"Chichi ::blink:: my you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Aaron claimed.  
  
  
  
"Oh thankyou Aarron!" Chichi blushed.  
  
  
  
"Um I was wondering……" Aaron began.  
  
  
  
"What?!" Goku growled trying to hold his anger back.  
  
  
  
"That would you go out with me tonight?" Aaron asked.  
  
  
  
Goku's fists were into balls. Goku couldn't take it any longer.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as his hair went up and turned yellow while his eyes turned teal.  
  
  
  
"Goku!" Chichi gasped plain shocked.  
  
  
  
"What the?! Chichi get away from him! He'll hurt you!" Aaron yelled.  
  
  
  
"Goku wouldn't do that!" Chichi cried tears that flowed down her lovely face as she grabbed Goku's hand.  
  
  
  
"Chichi don't do this I love you!" Aaron cried grabbing Chichi's arm and pulling her away from Goku and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
  
  
This made Goku pissed. Chichi pulled away from the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Aaron what the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" Chichi yelled furiously. "I'm married to Goku and you have to find another girl you jerk!" (A/N: You tell him Chichi!)  
  
  
  
Chichi pulled away from Aaron's grasp and ran to Goku and hugged him. Goku just stared confused at Chichi as Chichi pulled away from their hug and walked up to Aaron.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Aaron but I HAVE TO do this," Chichi kicked Aaron on the ass and he went flying all the way to the city.  
  
  
  
Then Chichi walked back to Goku slowly and Goku picked her up in his arms and walked inside to their bedroom. Goku gently placed her gently on the bed and also hopped on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Oh Goku you were jealous of Aaron weren't you even though I only saw him as a friend," Chichi looked at Goku.  
  
  
  
"Er hey Chichi you need to make breakfast," Goku said easily changing the subject easily.  
  
  
  
"Ok Goku I will, I will," Chichi said giving Goku a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Goku wrapped his arms around her when…….  
  
  
  
"Uh, WHOOPS! Sorry mum and dad I didn't know you were doing it!" Gohan laughed sheepishly as Videl giggled.  
  
  
  
"I reckon that was a cute picture!" Videl giggled even more.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
YAY! Sorry it took me so long to update I just was busy and all that but I finally did it! And there is only going to be about three or four chapters coming ok? If you want me to continue this story a little more than tell me ok? Ok I'm going to tell you the top 25 authors who made it to round two of the best author competition.  
  
  
  
Kei, Ren-chan, Yuri, Dragontwin, Kat, Tenshi-chan, Serina Tsuki, Dark Strawberry, Lady Nightshade, Hinoko, KeroKero, Julian Tran, Stef-chan, SSJ Sky, Kasumi Sakura, Mcky Wynora Channy, The Doublemint Twins, Daughter of ashes, IsolefofSolitude, Q, Nofretete, Mistress of Sin, Maria Clines, Faschia and codegal.  
  
  
  
Codegal's my sister I love her fics but one of them I'm not allowed to read! =( That is all 25 and I will tell you who made it to the 3rd round!  
  
  
  
Preview: Chichi and Goku get to spend a whole day together but someone is spying on them. And for those who think its Aaron it is not! Hehehe. Who is it? Friend or foe? Wait for the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Ja'ne! 


	9. A day together and a bit of spying

Chapter 9- Day together and a little spying Story: Unknown love Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author's Note: Hello peeps! He he he! I'm back I'm bold and I'm in your face! I maybe even beautiful! Sorry for the late updating but someone in my family who is stupid enough to cut the phone line for the internet!!! Anyways wow its amazing how you can get so many reviews for one chapter! I'm beating my sister because so far I've got 64 reviews and she's got 49! I got 15 more! But she's got two chapters less than me. -_-; Who cares. Anyways thanks goes to...  
  
Ren-chan: Thankyou and yes Chichi did kick Aaron on the ass.  
  
Chichi: Thank you and I LOVE your reviews too!  
  
  
  
I won't tell: Thanks for your review and you are CORRECT!  
  
Tonibelle: I will continue!  
  
Tanti: Yes...me...too!  
  
Dew777: Cute? Why thank you.  
  
~* Crystal Lily *~ : Hmm yes I wonder..thanks.  
  
IsoleofSolitude: Oh thank you! Well the best author comp is who is the best author? When it's up to the last two I'll let you choose who the best author is. Pretty dumb ne?  
  
  
  
Julian Tran: Thanks for all the reviews girly! Yay another reviewer who enjoys my story! I'm flattered!  
  
Ok now over to chapter 9.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi and Goku blushed furiously as Gohan sheepishly laughed and Videl giggled.  
  
"So uh what are you doing here Gohan?" Goku asked unwrapping his arms around Chichi.  
  
"Well the guys and I have decided to let you and mum have a time till sunset to yourselves but it seems that you've already started," Gohan snickered.  
  
"GOHAN!" Chichi yelled blushing.  
  
"Ok, ok I was just kidding!" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Well I hope youse enjoy your day 'together'" Videl said adding a giggle at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Come on Videl. Bye dad and mum! Enjoy your day!" Gohan and Videl walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"So Goku where do you want to begin?" Chichi asked laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Well what about going to..the fair!" Goku cheered.  
  
"The fair? Ok Goku but I chose the next place," Chichi ordered as the walked out the house and Goku lifted Chichi up in his arms and held tightly on to her just in case she slipped.  
  
Goku blasted of to the sky holding Chichi in his arms as the wind blew through his hair. Chichi giggled and 'awed' at the site from the sky. It took a while for them to finally find the fair but they were glad. They landed on the hard cement and walked inside and payed.  
  
"There they are," whispered a voice pointing at Chichi and Goku.  
  
"Yes is that the woman?" another voice asked.  
  
"I guess we'll find out," the first voice said letting out a cruel laugh.  
  
Chichi and Goku walked around the fair looking for a ride or a game to do.  
  
"Hey Chichi you want me to win you that teddy bear?" Goku asked pointing at a fluffy white teddy bear holding a heart.  
  
"Oh I don't know..ok!" Chichi answered giggling.  
  
"Ok," Goku walked over to the game and easily got the ball in the hoop. (A/N: Its basketball if you were wondering.)  
  
Goku won the teddy bear and Chichi gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged the teddy bear.  
  
"Thankyou Goku," Chichi said holding onto the bear and Goku's arm as they walked around once again.  
  
"Goku you want to buy something to eat?" Chichi asked pointing at a small shop.  
  
"Ok Chi," Goku followed Chichi to the shop.  
  
"Um hello," Chichi said.  
  
"Yes what would you like to order?" a man with freckles asked smiling showing that he had braces.  
  
"Uh I would like to order all the things in this shop," Chichi calmly said as the man had a huge sweat drop on the back of his head.  
  
"Everything?" the man struggled to say.  
  
"Yes!" Chichi demanded slamming her fist on the counter and giving the poor man a heart attack.  
  
So the man got everything and gave it to Chichi and Goku whom had a hard time carrying it. But luckily Goku quickly ate half of the food so they didn't struggle that much. After they had finished eating they went past the love boat.  
  
"Goku the love boat!" Chichi cried taking them back to the love boat.  
  
"Um whats with the love boat?" Goku asked as Chichi sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"It's for couples in love so lets go!" Chichi and Goku went in the love boat and went through the tunnel.  
  
The boat went through the tunnel slowly and two people were watching Chichi and Goku silently.  
  
"Oh Goku isn't this romantic?" Chichi asked laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Er what do you mean Chichi?" Goku looked confused as he stared down at Chichi.  
  
"Never mind Goku," Chichi gave Goku a passionate kiss.  
  
Goku chuckled to himself but was unaware of the things that were behind them. BAM! Goku was hit by a beam? Goku fell into the water unconscious.  
  
"Goku! No Goku!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"Hehehe we've got you woman and you've got no where to go," the voice laughed evilly.  
  
"Yeah," the other voice agreed laughing evilly too.  
  
"No Goku.." Chichi whispered as the figures walked closer to her.  
  
Chichi felt darkness creep over her as she fell into a deep trance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys you know what? I wonder how my mum and dad are doing," Goten thought.  
  
"Don't worry Goten they are totally fine!" assured Trunks.  
  
"You sure Trunks because its way past sunset so where are they?" Goten asked worriedly looking at the sky.  
  
"You're definitely right Goten their not here and they were suppose to come after sunset," Videl said also looking at the sky.  
  
"Maybe we should go check out whats keeping them," Krillen suggested.  
  
"Hmm, yes, good, hahahahaha!" Vegeta let out a cruel laugh.  
  
"SHUTUP VEGETA!" Bulma yelled smashing him on the head.  
  
"WOMAN I WILL NOT TAKE ANY ORDERS FROM YOU!" Vegeta yelled while rubbing his sore head.  
  
"WHO'S GVING ORDERS?!" Bulma cried towering over him.  
  
"Oh here they go again," Krillen sighed.  
  
"I think we should start looking for my mum and dad guys," Gohan walked over to Piccolo who was meditating.  
  
"Piccolo can you sense my mum and dads ki cause somehow someones trying to block their ki and I can't sense their ki Piccolo," Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah Mister Piccolo can you?" Goten and Trunks asked at the same time.  
  
"Well lets see.." Piccolo focused.  
  
"Come on Piccolo do you know where they are?" Bulma asked anxiously glaring daggers at Vegeta.  
  
"Shh Mister Piccolo's concentrating Ms. Briefs," Goten said putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"I found them!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for chapter 9! Ok for the best author competition that made it to round three! Its only down to 11! Damn I suck at this..  
  
Ren-chan, Kei, Yuri, codegal, Daughter of Ashes, Lady Nightshade, Serina Tsuki, Hinoko, Tenshi-chan, Kat, Dragontwin and IsolefSolitude. Gees I'd love to hear who ever reads my blabbering cause I blabber for a long time!  
  
^o^ Stories that MUST be read! ^o^  
  
Hey why don't you read Just a little cut by Serina Tsuki? Bored? Don't just sit there you can also read Friendship of Love by Kei if you like! Or Forbidden Love, Hurtful Lies and Deceptive love/ Ai no ninja by Ren-chan! There are heaps of great stories I could list but that would take forever!  
  
  
  
Hey keep bringing in those reviews that help me write ok?  
  
Preview: Chichi has been captured and Goku is unconscious. What will the mysteries people do to Chichi? Will the Z gang find Goku and find Chichi to? Who are the mysteries people? What it's Valentines day?! Aren't you sick and tired of waiting for the next chapter? Who cares I'll have it out maybe next year! Hahahaha! Wait a second that's not about preview! ;)  
  
Please forgive me for along lateness but someone cut my phone line so I had along no Internet! Wow and I survived! Hehehe! I'm leaving ok?  
  
Seeya! (Do any of you know how to speak Cantonese? Ok STUPID question!) Anyways byebye! Chibi_Chichan! 


	10. A bad start for Valentines day

Chapter 10- A bad start for Valentines Day Story: Unknown love Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Author notes: Hello and thank you for your reviews..  
  
Ren-chan: Two reviews that's cool with me. It's ok about advertising your fics and you speak Cantonese? Cool!  
  
Sailor J-chan: Thanks!  
  
I wont tell: How come you always guess and get it right?! You got it right AGAIN.  
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks!  
  
Iwontell: Thanks!  
  
Serina Tsuki: Sweet you are!  
  
~* Crystal Lily *~: Cool your Cantonese!  
  
Codegal: Hiya sis and thanks for editing my work! You rule! Plus thanks for the review...and I should of known you would have done that!!  
  
Hikino: Sorry if I spelt it wrong!!!! Anyways thanks for the cheer and review!!!  
  
Rayjeep: Hey! Thankyou and what happened to Goku?  
  
  
  
~* * *~ ~* * *~ ~* * *~  
  
"Are you sure they're there Piccolo?" Gohan asked as they flew in the sky.  
  
"I'm sure - wait it's only Goku's ki I can sense," Piccolo replied.  
  
"Huh! Kakarrot's ki isn't that high. I told you he was going to get weak by that stupid woman an"-  
  
"SHE'S NOT STUPID!" Goten shouted turning his body to face Vegeta.  
  
"Goten, it's ok Vegeta just acts that way. Veg"- Bulma tried to reason.  
  
"You want to fight with ME son of Kakarrot?! Come on!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"STOP!!! Were not going to find dad and mum if you guys are going to start fighting!!!!" Gohan yelled standing in between Vegeta and Goten.  
  
"Move aside brat!!!" Vegeta said pushing aside Gohan and then charging at Goten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A tall building stood above all the others. There are all sorts of rooms! Y'all know who lives there? It's a horror place like a scary fun house! Some people have stepped in and not a sight of them after that! It's a real horror! Y'all expect a thick ear coming up to me and asking questions like that!! Now move along!" A man yelled. He had pale skin and deep blue eyes that gave you the shivers. He also had short blonde-mattered hair. He wore a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
The little kids scattered off by his threat and walked off back to their homes and some walked past the building and heared screaming as they scampered off. It was getting dark and every single light in the town was on except for one tall building standing out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark and cold as Chichi slowly sat up and looked around. Where was she? The only thing that could give her warmth was a thin sheet that was on the bed she was lying on. Then she heard the door slowly start to creep open..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HELLO! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!?!?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"No woman but you are!" Vegeta replied back at Bulma.  
  
"How rude!" Bulma yelled and stuck her nose up in the air and...fell face forward into a pond!  
  
Everyone turned to look at Bulma and Trunks cracked up laughing and said "Good one mum!" Vegeta smirked and laughed out loud.  
  
Gohan rushed over to help Bulma up. "Are you ok?" Gohan asked. He looked at her eyes and saw a very tiny speck of tears. " Bulma?" " Oh I'm fine! Yep perfectly fine!!!" Bulma smiled laughing. Gohan smiled back but knew she was lying.  
  
After a few minutes of searching they finally found Goku. "Are you ok Goku?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He slapped her in the face. "Such a violent and rude manner!" He laughed as he saw the expression on her face. She kicked him right in the guts. "Ain't so tough are you?" She smirked. "You bit- I mean-" He stammered. "You are a stupid idiot who can't spell and say Goku" she stared. " Shut up Chichi, you wouldn't know how to dance if I wouldn't have told you plus you'd be a sucker with that Cowco!" he yelled locking the door. "Spill your guts out Aaron!" Chichi yelled. He turned slowly around. "I will Chi, just be patient." He smiled grabbing her arm sharply and pulling her closer so close she could feel him breathing on her. "Now it begins," he whispered into her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay chapter 10 finally updated after about 3 months I got it out! ^.~ I'm happy I finally did it! Just for you guys! *REVIEWERS!!!*  
  
Best Author Comp:  
  
Now there is only 5 left and you get to vote for who you like the most in your reviews! Now here they are!  
  
Ren-chan: Your stories are cool and I hope you write more! Good Luck in the future!  
  
Kei: You're an awesome writer and everyone loves your stories!  
  
Hinoko: Your stories are great! Keep the good work up!  
  
Kat/Dragontwin: Your story is cool! Don't quit now!  
  
Codegal: My sis who wrote a fic for Bulma and Vegeta! Keep it up sis and sorry for 'What's a Bulma's ' breakfall! Love ya sissy!  
  
Well I gotta go! See you soon! 


	11. Valentines Sickies

Chapter 11: Valentines Sickies! Story: Unknown Love Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
Hi!!!! I'm still alive and I've updated Life's Tough! Finally!!! YAY! Now time to say thankyou to everyone who read Chapter 10! *MUAH* Thankyou ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo much!!!!  
  
Lady Nightshade: Like thanks totally! Tee hee!  
  
Chi-chi: I read it on my email! Like so much thanks!  
Chi-chi (zarrie1@email.com): Thank you!  
Aggy: Thankyou!  
I'm hoping to get at least 100 reviews before the end of first term for school!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Take her away!" Aaron ordered to nobody. It was silent for awhile and Chichi started laughing asking 'What kind of dumb joke is this!' But then all of sudden the doors opened and two guards came in and carried her away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~.^ (Enjoy while you can!)  
  
Goku flew so fast that no one could keep up. "Hey Goku slow down!" Krillin screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hey are you def?!"  
  
It was either Goku was def and needed to go and fix his ear drums or he was busy staring at the mountain ahead.... *SMACK* Goku smashed right through the mountain and left a big enough hole for the others to go through. "Goku's crazed," Krillin whispered to Piccolo. In reply Piccolo nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You make me sick Aaron," Chichi spat in Aaron's face. Aaron growled. Chichi had escaped the guards but was caught by the other guards, which she just escaped but ran into 10 guards and was pinned. Right now she was strapped to a bed and couldn't move her arms, hands, legs or feet.  
  
"My dear Chi, don't be mad, you went crazy but now you'll be okay with me...." Aaron smirked. He climbed onto the bed and slowly climbed onto Chichi. "Fuck off!" Chichi screamed. She spat on his face again and he snarled at her. He slapped her against the face and walked out of the room. "Yeah, that's right get lost!" Chichi yelled trying to get out of the straps on the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku landed on a mountain where there was little of trees and a few bushes, strangely around a large square of grass. Goku frowned. "I'll never find anything but I'm positive that Chichi's here..." Goku thought for awhile and then.. "I've got it!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aaron entered the room and smirked. Chichi was still awake trying frantically to escaped. "Oh Chichi, look what I've found.." he chanted like a young child. "Go away," Chichi winched still trying to escape. Aaron approached her. "Oh don't be a spoiled sport," Aaron chanted. He stood at her bed side and something was dangling form his hands. " Oh my you have a... fever..." Aaron frowned. Chichi turned to say something but froze. Her face looked like she was recently sunburnt but she burning up. What she was staring at shone in the light. Chichi started to cry and her ears started to swell from her tears. Aaron opened the thing in his hand and it played a soft sweet tune. " Mama's locket!" Chichi cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time for the 'Best Author Competition!'..... our 5 remaining people are....*someone plays the drums*..... Kei ...Yuri .. Ren-chan ... Codegal...and Serina Tsuki! And that's all! Please in your review vote for who you think should win! (  
  
Sorry for this chapter being so short and taking so long to write! I'm sorry! ( Anyways tune in for the next chapter in this story: My Only Love 


	12. Unlucky

Story: Unknown Love  
  
Chapter Twelve: Unlucky  
  
Author: Chibi_Chichan  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Thank you to all those who reviewed this story so far! I have now got 91 reviews! How about that? *hears crickets in the background* Fine then! *sticks her nose in the air* don't talk to me I didn't want to talk to you! Not! I would like to thank all these people who reviewed! But school has put my moods so low. My friends are being kind of cruel so I needed to get back into my good mood! So thank you to these people!  
  
Chichi4goku: Yay my story is cool! -_-; Where have I been all these days? Man I update so slow!  
  
Bunny1: You are so into my story? Cool! -_-; I am so thick!  
  
Moonlight Shadow: You are hooked too? Yay! Yes I see it too! I hope I don't disappoint my readers! -_-; actually I think my dumbness will disappoint them.hmm that part isn't so important? Oh.I thought the argument was ok, so I'll just get to the point and ignore arguments in the future for uh.this chapter! Heheh! ^_~* But don't worry! Not so important arguments will be left out and only important will be mentioned! At least I think some of them are important.  
  
Valese: Yes, yes! Get on with the story oldie! Wait a minute the oldie is me! Heheh!  
  
Chibi-Ams: My story is good? Wait! All the other reviews said that! Man am I slow because of my bad mood.  
  
Puppiescute a.k.a Mic Mic: heheh! You didn't mind him at first and now you hate him! Huh! Don't worry I shall KILL him! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh no! Aaron is not that terrible! He's terribly bad!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Thank you to all those reviews! I am in a little bit of a better mood but I better shut up! But first! Vegeta would you like to say the disclaimer?  
  
Vegeta: For this story too?  
  
Chibi-Chichan: Yes this story too! Now do it or I shall do what I did on the other story! =) Or I'll make you marry Aaron!  
  
Vegeta: You can't do that!  
  
Chibi_Chichan: Who has the keyboard then? =)  
  
Vegeta: Drats! She doesn't own DBZ, she doesn't own the characters except for the freak Aaron, the loser who I can't remember his name, and the weirdo kids that run away! There you happy?  
  
Chibi_Chichan: ^-^ Happy, happy! Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
She didn't know how long she slept. But one thing she knew was that she was a light sleeper so if she didn't wake up that meant no-one had tried to touch her. She was then suddenly shaken awake by someone. "Goku?" she asked rubbing her eyes. The person in front of her face was a female with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She also had purple eyes that you could get lost in. She wasn't actually a woman she was actually a little girl. "Huh?" Chichi said staring. The girl giggled. The girl turned to run out of the room. "Hey!" Chichi called. "Come back!" she yelled. The girl ran out of the room. Chichi's last help.gone. She groaned. She was doomed. Then she heard someone giggle. She looked up and saw the little girl with a knife in her hand ready to strike. "Oh no!" Chichi gasped. The girl raised the knife ready to bring it down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goku knew he was close to where Chichi was. He could just feel it. "Goku did you get a hit one the head or something?" Yamcha asked trying to keep up. Goku glared at him as if he was going to him on the head really hard. Yamcha went silent after that. Goku finally stopped and landed in a forest. Then he started running through the forest with the others trying to keep up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Follow me!" the girl said after she cut the ropes that strap Chichi down on the bed. Chichi got up and muttered thanks. The girl put a finger to her lips as if to tell her to be quiet. She made a gesture which probably meant for her to come and follow her. She dashed out of the room as silent as a mouse. Chichi followed. When she got out of the room she found herself in a corridor. She looked left then right but could see no sign of the little girl. Then to her right the girl came racing back. "Hurry up! We must make haste!" she said. Chichi stared at her weirdly before following her down the corridor. Left, right, right, right, left, right, left, left.and so on. Chichi was nearly out breath. They finally stopped at a dead end. "Hey! How come we're here?" Chichi yelled angrily. "Shh! You must be quiet!" the girl said. She pushed at the wall gently which pushed in and the girl pushed it aside to reveal a door. "Let's go now!" the girl said. Chichi turned the knob which revealed a secret passage that was rather dark. But at the very end of the tunnel was a small speck of light. Chichi knew that that was the exit. She turned to the little girl. "Please tell me your name." Chichi said. The girl smiled. "Jenny, we must go now quickly!" Jenny said. Chichi nodded and turned to go in the secret passage. "Hey!" someone called from behind them. "Run quickly! The Guards are here!" Jenny yelled. Chichi started running for dear a life. She could hear the guards shouting at them and Jenny telling her to quicken her pace. Chichi was nearly at the end of the passage when she heard a scream. She stopped and turned to see the guards had caught poor little Jenny. Jenny screamed as she kicked. Chichi stared at Jenny and then at the exit. "Run miss! Run for you are not safe here!" Jenny screamed. Chichi shook her head and then went to go help Jenny. She ended up being caught herself and then she was thrown into a dungeon. She had now lost hope. She could have run out but she couldn't leave Jenny like that. Later that night she was a woken by screaming and shivered at the thought of who had been hurt, tortured or killed. She woke up in the morning to hear guards outside her door. They were making sure she didn't get away. She heard bits of their conversation. ".she deserved it that brat!" one guard said. "Yeah and I'm sure she has gone to see the others that tried to escape!" the other laughed. The first guard agreed and they both laughed. Chichi sighed and hugged herself for warmth. Not daring to hear the rest of the guard's conversation because she already knew what happened last night. Aaron had ordered the guards to have Jenny's head cut off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok the end of that chapter finally! I hope you can forgive me for not updating for so long! I also realized that most of the chapters in my story have weird things in it but it is just the apostrophes and quotation marks! ^-^ I am a loser! -_-; Oh boy now I'm down again! Ok I'll try and update faster because I have finally got a few things off of my shoulders! Yay! So please review! It'll make me update faster! I should shut up and get lost already! Anyways.hmm it seems you people seem to not read my blabbering! That means we can't have the results for the best author competition! If you want to add someone to the contest it's not too late! Please in your review tell who you vote for or who you would like to add! Ok see you next chapter! ^_~*  
  
Chibi_Chichan! 


	13. A Happy Ending

Unknown Love  
  
Chapter 13: A Happy Ending  
  
Goku finally made it to a city. He walked around until he found an old looking 2 storey house. He nodded to the others.  
  
"I'll take care of this." Goku said as he walked towards the front door.  
  
*~*  
  
Chichi waited in the dungeon doing nothing but staring at the dungeon wall. Then Chichi heard noises outside her door. She looked through the small opening on the dungeon door and saw someone beating up the guards.  
  
"Goku!" Chichi cried. Goku busted down the door. Chichi rushed out and then she hugged Goku hard.  
  
"Oh thank you Goku! Thank you!" she said squeezing harder. Goku choked.  
  
"Uh Chi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you let go?"  
  
"Huh? Oh......" Chichi said finally letting Goku breathe. Chichi told Goku everything that Aaron had done. He wasn't too happy. They ran through a whole lot of corridors before getting lost. Goku beat up two guards who dared to get in his way while the other 6 ran away. Then one guard tried to run away but Goku grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where is Aaron?" Goku asked. The guard shook his head. Goku glared. The guard shrugged his shoulders muttering something.  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked. The guard muttered again. "What?"  
  
"His room is right down this corridor." The guard finally said. Goku let him go and went to the door at the end of the corridor and kicked it open. Goku smiled as he saw Aaron's shocked face.  
  
"Hi." Goku said turning Super Saiyan.  
  
*~*  
  
After that moment everything went back to normal. They were at home again and Chichi was on the phone trying to cheer Bulma up.  
  
"Oh come on Bulma! One little slip doesn't hurt! And so what if he laughed?" Chichi said as she ringed her finger around the telephone cord. Goku smirked as he watched her. Chichi went silent when Bulma was talking.  
  
"Ok well meet you tomorrow afternoon to go to the mall. Ok?" Chichi went silent again. "No! No! I won't be late trust me!" Chichi laughed. "And no arguing about me always being late with Lunch!" Chichi added. There was a pause. "Oh sure you don't argue with Lunch! I really belive you!" Chichi said rolling her eyes. Goku walked up to Chichi and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ok, by Bulma!" Chichi said hanging up the phone.  
  
"So, going to the mall again?: Goku asked.  
  
"Yes." Chichi smiled. She kissed Goku on the cheek. "And I need you to do me a favour......" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"What?" Goku asked. Chichi handed him a HUGE list that hit the floor and it had tiny writing on it that covered the whole paper.  
  
"Could you do all these things on the list for me?" Chichi asked sweetly using puppy eyes.  
  
"Uh......sure......." Goku said sweat dropping while staring at the list.  
  
"Thanks. I need to go to sleep for tomorrow." Chichi yawned and stretched as she walked to their bedroom. Goku sighed before following suit.  
  
*~*  
  
"What time is it? WHAT??!! 5:00??!!! I'm 5 hours late!!" Chichi cried as she got dressed and ran to her car. Goku got dressed and waved goodbye to her. He may have smiled when he waved to her but now he was groaning.  
  
"I have so many things to do!" he complained as he walked inside to get his first job done. And his first job was to wash the dishes.  
  
*~*  
  
FINALLY!!! Woot! I finished! I'm so glad!!! Big thank you to all the reviewers!!! I love you all!!!! Thanks for all the good memories!!!!  
  
Love Chibi-Chichan 


End file.
